Undercover
by hazydaze
Summary: Sequel to lessons. So the lines that they thought were there are now more blurred than ever. JxG JxI JxGxI


Author Notes: Well basically this is the sequel to Lessons, due to the sexual situations I couldn't post it here without being thrown off. So basically what has happened previously is Jack and Gwen are having sex but it isn't all love and candy canes. Plus there are a few surprises in store as well.

_Life is a series of moments…a series of mistakes. Whether the moments take your breath away or leave you for dead is just…a bonus._

"Gwen's been very…hands on since you left." Ianto explained as Jack climbed into the passenger side door, he did this because he was used to getting out of the vehicle at high speeds to go chasing aliens but mostly as he felt it wasn't back in his place regardless of the attempts he had made to prove it was. Gwen was still apparently occupying his place.

"Really?" Jack was angry, Gwen had gone against him. Every damn thing he had taught her. It turn him on though, to know that no matter what he did to her she would still stand up. Still fight his power over her. He wouldn't have it any other way. So his anger wasn't at her just the reason why the team had kept this mission a secret from him. He practically had to threaten each of them to get them to tell him where Gwen was, let alone what she was doing. It was only after a very self-asserting speech that Ianto finally caved and took Jack up to the team SUV.

"Yes, its not like she has years of experience and a wrist watch to teach her." Ianto kept his eyes front, on the road. Jack was partly glad so that he wouldn't see the emotions that crossed his face.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked. Neutral topics…only neutral topics.

"A place called Club X" Ianto deadpanned, Jack laughed, he was thinking the same thing.

"Where the hell do they get their names for things like this?" Jack said out loud and only laughed further when Ianto replied, "Reader's Digest?"

Ianto pulled up outside what looked like a regular warehouse but these things never usually were. The bouncer, more like guard, raised his hand and hit Jack in the chest as he did so, "You can't go in there."

Jack never liked being told no, "Look…" The bouncer's focus on what Jack was saying distracted him from Jack's movements. Slowly he brought his stun gun from the back of his trousers and hit the bouncer in front of him, the man slumped almost immediately.

Ianto stood off to one side, scanning the room as Jack caught hold of Gwen's elbow, "What are you doing?" He practically hissed as he caught sight of her.

"I'm working the problem also…undercover." Gwen told him before shaking him off to continue her way to the table she was meant to be serving.

"Cover? Cover?!…I've seen more cover at a nudist colony." Jack rattled. Gwen wasn't naked, she was fully clothed in a tight black jewelled corset and black leather trousers tucked into thigh high leather boots.

"It's my uniform." Gwen countered, which was true, she wasn't the only one dressed to the nines but those other girls weren't Gwen Cooper.

"We are leaving…now" Jack told her. But it was clearly that the owner, Guy McNicholls, had watched the whole exchange between the two.

"Honey…" He called, it was what he called all the girls as not to forget the girls names after he slept with them. Not that he had laid a finger on Gwen but he was soon to realise that this man was the reason why.

Gwen stuck a smile on her face and replied, "Babe?" Jack's face was a cool mask but Gwen was betting any money his fists were clenching and unclenching.

"You want to introduce me to your friend?" He reached Gwen and slipped his arm around her waist. The muscle in Jack's jaw twitched.

Gwen knew that she was in dangerous territory with the two, either upset Guy and lose her lead or incur the wrath of Captain Jack Harkness. "This is James…James Harper."

Jack's eyebrows rose, he didn't think Gwen knew about that name but she must have spoken to Tosh at some point. Gossip was the livelyhood of any office environment, not just when you catch aliens. Guy extended his hand to Jack, "Welcome to my club James, I'm Guy."

Jack took his hand into a firm grip, maybe a little firmer than it should have been but Jack wasn't in the mood for games. Guy just smiled, any other day Jack would have happily made small talk with this man but now he wanted to lock him up with Janet.

"Nice to be here. So you a fan of the time period?" Jack asked, on closer inspection it looked like a 1920's maybe even '30's burlesque house, with long draping curtains and half naked girls.

Guy gave a nonchalant shrug, "What's not to like?" It was obvious he couldn't not let his gaze travel Gwen. She did look…impressive.

"You know that the word originates from 17th century France…meaning to mock." Jack smiled but it was somewhat off.

"Hey look the first show is starting!" Gwen cried a little too enthusiastically.

"Come on honey, sit with us up top." Guy smiled, it wasn't off like Jack's but down right creepy. Gwen took a deep breath but her graze gravitated towards the stage, everyone's did.

A woman, glided…yes glided, across the stage that was to the front of where Jack and Gwen stood. Her hair was long and honey blonde, it contrasted easily with her pale glowing skin and long white gauzy gown. This was why Gwen was here. There was no way on Earth at the woman was from well…Earth. Jack's head cocked as the woman came off the stage. It was obviously not an everyday occurrence as the people around the stage gasped, standing up hoping to get a glimpse of their ethereal angel.

Nobody reached out. Nobody touched.

The woman if you could called her that stopped right in front of Jack, "Help me." She whispered, her arms out stretched as if she were welcoming a lover. Jack's face fell. They were exploiting this beautiful creature for what? A few cheap thrills? It sent a quiet rage up his spine.

He would stop this.

Guy shaking out of his reverie was at a lost a what he could do, he knew the girl (idiots like him never knew what they had) was making him money and he knew he had to keep hold of that. So he did the next best thing, he took what he knew Jack had to keep hold of…Gwen.

Grabbing Gwen by the throat he tried to pull her back with him, Jack turned and pulled his gun as soon as he caught sight of what Guy was trying to do. The bouncers then took that as their queue to open fire in the club.

"Damn" Jack cursed. The place was too open, it was too easy for someone to get killed. But Jack need not have worried, Ianto as usual was there in a clinch backing him up.

Gwen, on the other hand, was suddenly empowered. Bending her left knee she began to let her hips lower as started to lean back into Guy, when she was satisfied she wouldn't fall over she kicked up her right leg, hitting him clean in the face. He loosened his grip instantaneously and Gwen slipped and fell, landing on her butt.

Gun shots were fired, Jack tried to get the girl down but he was seconds late, the bullets pierced her flesh like it was paper. Like most things she didn't die immediately, she fell forward, Jack's strong arms around her as she lost her grip on her own reactions. It wasn't beautiful. It was violate and it ripped through Jack as he watched the girl's life blood pouring from her body. Gwen was up in a second, her hand on Jack's arm as he held the girl. The two sat and watched as the girl's eyes dimmed and darkened. Slowly Jack laid the girl on the ground before standing up, a look of reproach on his face. No one dared even look at this Captain Jack Harkness. No one dared because the chances were you'd be shot cold in the first instant.

Gwen stood watching after Jack, unsure of her place. Ianto walked over to her and then down and the girl. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she accepted it. A short but grim smile on her face, Gwen and Ianto followed Jack out to the car.

Back at the hub, Gwen brushed back Jack's hair, he had managed to get a scrap on his forehead at some point and it needed cleaning up. But as she gently probed the skin Jack pushed her hand away and stood up of the couch he was sitting on. Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from saying something.

"You went behind my back." Jack stated.

Gwen blinked as she heard the gruff sound of his voice, "I did what you couldn't."

"I could have…" Jack began but Gwen stopped him.

"Yes because you would have looked so fetching in a corset." Gwen couldn't help it but with what had happened tonight she was in an unforgiving mood.

"You disobeyed me." Another statement. Gwen pushed back her hair with one hand as she let out frustrated sigh. Jack practically stalked his way back to the settee, sitting down he touched his mouth like he usually did when in deep thought. Gwen left him be as she unzipped her boots and left them near the desk. Sure they were fun to look at but a little less than practical. Gwen unzipped her trousers, it was a little harder to get out of those but with a quick shimmy she was free of them.

Gwen turned and walked her way over to Jack, who still stared intently at nothing in the distance. Gwen let her hand slip to his shoulder as she stood in front of him, his legs between hers. Jack easily pulled her down onto his lap, his face buried in her hair as he let his hand slip underneath the back of the corset. It was a comforting gesture, to feel his hands on her skin. But it was another thing that went against the rules they had. It seemed to be Jack would set rules he had no intention of keeping. Like he purposely liked to watch her squirm as she tried to find her place in each new rule.

Ianto stood in the doorway for a moment before taking a seat on the right side of Jack. Jack still let his left hand trace small circles on Gwen's back as his other hand rested gently on Ianto's knee. The two people Jack trusted most in the world. After the Doctor of course. But none of that matters. Gwen got up finally deciding to shower to wash the smell of the club off of her. Ianto could watch Jack for now.

Gwen ran the water in the Torchwood showers and realised she couldn't get free of the leather that bound her. Stepping into the shower anyway she fought and tugged against the fabric until she gave up, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed for the girl she didn't save, she sobbed for all the reasons she could never say. Her hand pressing against the wall balanced her as her body shook. Gwen felt that familiar hand on her shoulder and she smiled weakly as she realised he was getting wet standing under the full flow of the shower with her.

"Ianto…" Gwen sighed. He didn't say anything as he pulled at the ribbon Gwen couldn't reach when she tried to free herself of the garment. Gwen easily lent her head on Ianto's shoulder as he worked the material with ease. It wasn't long until she was free of it, her body finally naked under the taunting heat of the water. Ianto rubbed her back and held her as she continued to let her tears flow. She felt his lips press against the top of her head and she was grateful for him. When she finally felt the last of her tears subside she tilted up to look at Ianto, he was completely drenched from head to toe, his pale blue shirt was stuck to him, Gwen could even see some of the droplets of water on his belt buckle.

"I'm sorry…" Gwen began as she gently pressed a hand on Ianto's chest.

"Don't worry about it." Cutting her off Ianto pulled Gwen further to him, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to groin. Jack never hugged her anymore. He offered her pleasure and the pain that came with it but never did he offer solace from the pain he gave. Ianto had been more than good to her when Jack left…and when he had returned.

Slowly Gwen stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Ianto's mouth, gentle and slow, he returned it as he turned his head and kissed her softly. A simple moment in the sea of confusing ones. Now Gwen offered Ianto a real true smile as she picked up a towel he had brought for her. She obviously went in search of her everyday clothes and Ianto needed his spare work clothes. But he was stopped when he heard Jack.

"A boss might have to consider just exactly how close some of his employees had gotten." Jack stood in the doorway, obviously he had seen the kiss and wasn't happy about it.

"It's not really your business, Sir." Ianto knew that would just aggravate Jack further, since beginning their relationship he had insisted that he would only ever answer to Jack outside of hours. Outside of hours when he wasn't Ianto's boss but was his lover.

"When it affects the team I think I should make it my business." Jack countered.

"Like every time you take a fancy of taking Gwen down to the archives?" Ianto turned away as he unbuttoned his shirt. He could bear the trousers as it wasn't that bad but the shirt was a bit ridiculous. Jack watched with gritted teeth as the other man changed.

"Ianto…" Jack began but Ianto turned, his dark purple shirt open wide, his skin still slightly wet with a sheen to it.

"No Jack. We put up with you leaving, you coming back but enough is enough." Ianto's voice was bold and confident. Another thing that had changed in Jack's absence.

"Enough? Since when…" Jack once again started but was stilled. He was more annoyed about it than he would like to admit.

"What you're doing…its not fair. It isn't like it is with us. When we started…when…" Ianto was still unsure of the status of their relationship so he ignored it. "When we started this, I had nothing to lose. You could have done what you wanted with me and it wouldn't matter. But Gwen…she has everything to lose. You think Rhys wouldn't notice every time you sent her home with scratches and what not?"

Jack's jaw twitched, Ianto was right and he knew it but he didn't want to be called on it. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Gwen. He never wanted that but he couldn't let her go. But he couldn't let what he felt for them rule him. It would surely get one of them killed. Maybe even both.

"But as interesting as that is it doesn't explain why you're fucking her." Jack almost winced at his own crudeness and watched as Ianto flinched.

"It's comfort…comfort as we grieve for the man you used to be Jack." Ianto told him straight, their gazes met and maybe for a moment Jack fully understood the extent of the pain he caused.

_Life is a series of moments and mistakes. Sometimes when they kill you they kill more than you ever expected._

_There is a path between the person you are and the person you will become. Question is do you know how to walk the path?_

Gwen came back to the main part of the hub and Jack was motioning her to come up to his office. Gwen looked over at where Ianto was cleaning up the last of the cups, she noticed his face was grim. Biting her lip, she made her way up to the lion's den.

She knocked on the door, "Jack?"

Gwen opened the door fully and she saw that Jack was sitting at his desk, his fingers laced, his elbows propped up on his desk. Jack lent back and looked at Gwen with an inscrutable look.

"Keeping any interesting secrets?" Jack asked finally.

"No…my life is an open book." Gwen felt her strength wilt away. Like under the weight of Jack's heavy gaze she felt like she couldn't fight him anymore. "You just never cared enough to ask."

"Damn it!" Jack slammed his palm down on the desk. Gwen jumped but regained composure immediately, but still she couldn't deny that slither of fear that crept up her spine. "Why does everyone assume that I don't care? That I…"

"Are using us until something better comes along? Maybe that Doctor of yours." Gwen replied under a casual surface. Jack bolted upright and got out of his chair. Gwen was standing in front of Jack's desk so she placed a hand on it for support.

Jack stood behind Gwen now his voice low and dangerous, "Don't. Bring. Him. Into. This."

Gwen turned, a steely resolve on her face, "Why not? He's the reason you left."

"But you were the reason I came back." Jack said softly. Part of it reached out to the old Gwen…the woman she used to be. Giddy and in love with the beautiful and mysterious Jack. But neither of them were who they said they were now.

"Jack you say the words…but I don't believe you." Gwen told him before pushing her way past him, out of his office…out of the hub.

Gwen sighed as she looked out over the dock. She had been harsh and she knew it. But she couldn't help it. She was sick of Jack's game. Sick of everything. The wind whipped hair around her face as she felt an arm around her waist, she smelt that familiar smell and she leant back, the strength of his body to calm her.

"You ready?" Ianto asked, as he slipped his overcoat on Gwen's shoulders.

"Yeah…come on." Gwen took Ianto's hand and followed his lead.

Owen had come back to the hub looking for his mobile, he had the distinct feeling he had left it in the autopsy room. He walked past Jack who was standing in the middle of the hub.

Owen blinked and stopped, "Jack?"

Jack didn't answer, like he had found something on the wall opposite so interesting he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Owen tried again, "Jack…?" He clicked his fingers in front of the other man's face.

Jack continued to ignore him, Owen grabbed his mobile quickly before leading Jack out of the hub without protest, "Tell you what mate…you need a drink."

The two men walked into the bar nearest to the hub, it was dark and they weren't known here. Owen ordered a beer and shot for himself, a scotch for Jack. Jack distantly stared at the liquid.

"So you finally found out your boyfriend was doing your girlfriend." Owen said, Mr Obvious. Downing the shot, Owen sipped his beer.

Jack, on the other hand frowned, "You knew?"

"We all knew. When you left Gwen burst into tears, went catatonic for about 3 days. Wasn't until Ianto calmed her down that she even started to function." Owen was looking at a girl across the bar but then he turned to Jack, "Jack…she left Rhys the day you went missing."

"What?" Jack almost shouted, finally alert to everything. Like the blinders had been taken off.

"She didn't tell you? Or she didn't want you to know?" Owen asked. "Broke up with the brainless wonder and moved in with Ianto."

Jack nodded, "And…then what?"

"Well…Gwen took up the boss in charge role with Ianto backing her up every step of the way. Turns out Tea boy has more power than you let us believe." Owen chuckled, it wasn't like he ever actually wanted to be leader. Like most things with him it was the temptation of something he could never have.

"So they are like…a couple?" The words tasted bitter in Jack's mouth, like ashes.

"I guess…less arguing about who got to fuck you when you go back." Owen mused and Jack actually laughed at that.

"Well I am irresistible…it's the coat." Jack told Owen who nodded and quirked his eyebrow.

"And here I thought it was your absolute willingness to bang anything gorgeous." Owen laughed again as he picked up his beer. A waitress brought Owen another shot, to which he threw back instantaneously.

"That too." Jack was still unsettled by the notion, not that Gwen and Ianto were dating but the circumstances that brought them together and everything that had happened since they got together. Maybe he needed to find some answers. From the source.

Gwen had just pulled on one of Ianto's shirts before climbing into bed, she knew Ianto would be up for a few hours, random paperwork and other things he was too anally retentive to leave until the morning. It didn't bother her, it was cute, plus it gave her enough giggles when she picked up and threw his papers the other day. His face was a picture. Gwen sighed and let her head fall on the pillow, it was only a few moments before she was snoring lightly.

Ianto walked past the bedroom and peered into it, Gwen was sleeping, her hair fanned out on the pillow. A smile slid onto Ianto's face as he continued his general circle around the spacious living room. It was a habit Ianto had when he was thinking. The paper he was holding was from the mission earlier that evening. None of it had gone well and there would be no hiding this failure. But still his mind wandered to everything he had seen. When the girl died something happened to Jack. Like something in him had switched back on only to be extinguished again. It puzzled him, it got under his skin, like most things about Jack. There would always be part of himself he kept hidden from the world.

A gently rasp at the door shook Ianto out of his thoughts. Putting the paper down on the coffee table which was in the centre of the room. Ianto walked over to the door. Opening it Jack stood on the other side of it. He looked grim faced and displeased. So…nothing had changed then. Wordlessly Ianto stood aside and let Jack in.

Jack opened his mouth like he was going to speak but then closed it again. This happened several times. Ianto cocked his eyebrow. It was oddly amusing from his point of view.

"Sir?" Ianto asked as he walked towards his kitchen, putting on some coffee.

Jack leant his palm against the counter. "Ianto…"

"I didn't mean for it to happen Jack." Ianto told him as he started to brew the coffee.

"Nobody ever means for anything to happen. Happy accidents they're called." Jack intoned but his heart wasn't in it.

Ianto stopped what he was doing and turned to Jack, he pulled Jack to him by the loop of his belt buckle. Jack ended up leaning forward on his toes to stop himself from falling but he wasn't really paying attention as Ianto placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It would be so easy for Jack to get lost in this moment. Again with an ease and familiarity he tangled his fingers in Ianto's hair as he pulled him down for another, deeper kiss. Ianto pulled away panting as he heard the timer on the coffee. Jack was almost tempted to pull him back for another go but he let the other man have his space.

"Having fun then boys?" Gwen asked from the doorway. Jack looked at her bare legs unashamedly. He obviously was trying to restrain himself from the remarks and grin that were waiting to burst out.

"Hey Jack…" Gwen started but Jack crossed the kitchen in a few steps and kissed her much like Ianto had kissed Jack. Slow at first but with a building passion.

Finally releasing her, Jack looked down at Gwen's swollen lips. Jack realised a lot of things in that moment. He had changed, what he had been through changed him. He thought that the new him wouldn't fit in his old life. So he began changing things to his liking, but it wasn't until now that he figured out that yeah he had changed but so had everything around him. His team were exactly that…a team. Sure they needed him and his guidance but he wasn't forever picking up after them.

Gwen and Ianto. Well that was a different and exciting alteration he was more than willing to pursue. Who said you couldn't have your cake and eat it?

Guess they'd never met Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack could hear the echo of Gwen's words in his mind, "What do we do now?"

"Right now you are going to show me what's under the shirt Miss Cooper. Oh and Mr Jones…don't think I'm done with you either…" Jack smiled. The first real smile since he returned.

_So the path is a little rough and beaten but its where you're meant to be. Plus a little…divergence is always good._

_TBC?_


End file.
